Joe Dark's Greatest Catch
by Alexis Writer
Summary: Joe Dark is a man who lives a peaceful life, BUT NOT FOR LONG!
1. Chapter 1

Intro: watch?v=r0osjVEcRUo

WARNING, THIS STORY IS 100% CANON, READ ONLY IF YOU WANT TO READ THE PREQUEL TO CLASH OF THE ELEMENTS

A couple days ago, in the past, we see a random octangular boat. There were fish swimming everyway, but these small fry were not interesting to Joe Dark, he wanted something more bigger. Overfishing was starting to corrode the nova cesspool, so Joe Dark had to jump on this before it was too late. On this boat we see Joe Dark being pulled forward by a angel winged fishu, this fishu has gold eyes and white hair flowing down its tail. It has a knight's white fish scales and is really fucking big. Plus above its head is Joe Dark's trusty yellow fishing hook. Joe dark has his lucky blue jeans on and his two brown belts, his white shirt walking in the wind. His black fishing rod bent due to the stranth of the fish. Now, you may be wondering how Joe Dark managed to attract this amazing fishu, well, i'll tell you.

*flashback*

Even more days ago, in the past, Joe Dark and Alex Whiter were hanging out smoking weed. Alex Whiter asked Joe Dark if he wanted to hang out later, but Joe Dark had a date with destiny. Alex Whiter was really disappointed, and he left, sulking but he made sure to shout the words "Lol I was busy anyways noop". Joe Dark had to get ready, as the fishu he was after was no ordinary fish, it was the legendary Blazing Overlord Fish. First, Joe Dark checked on his trusty black fishing rod, making sure it was up to the task. Next, Joe Dark went out to wal mart to buy the Unlimited Blade Works movie on blu-ray for bait(He was the bone of his sword at the time). Joe Dark then ate a... HOT DOG to build his energy up. He took a bite of Unlimited Blade Works when nobody was looking. He then got onto the boat and walked out to sea. Joe Dark sent his line out, and before it even hit the water, the Blazing Overlord Fish attacked the bait and swallowed it whole!.

watch?v=7ljKNOKC1GM = This music plays while he fishes at the fishu.

The fish fights at the line, but Joe Dark, being an expert fisherman and a true gentleman, lets the line loosen, letting the fish swim freely, he then reels the fish in a little tiny bit and repeats to make the fish tired. Little did he know, the fish wasn't hungry anymore. This fight lasted for some days and stuff.

*end flashback*

*Flashback to fish's dark mysterious past*

*Actually I changed my mind forget that last part*

*return to a couple days ago, in the past*

The fish and Joe Dark's eyes met, their burning fighting spirit clear in each other's eyes, and they give a moment of silence for the other's courage.  
Then... they closed their eyes...and had absolute faith in their next move.

Joe Dark threw his rod in his mouth and lunged at the fish, and the fish lunged at Joe Dark. They clashed in the air element, and exchanged blows. The fish began charging a sphere of funder in its mouth to fire a funderbolt at megaman I mean Joe Dark. Joe Dark was waiting for this, he punched the fish right in the left eye with his Darking King Fist, knocking the funderbolt off course. Joe Dark then charges up, building the energy he stored from that hot dog he eated. He then shouted his true attack in green truth, the strongest truth.

Hokuto Jūha Zan!

Joe Dark unleashed his attack, destroying the hair on the fish's tail and sending the fish flying to the shore, where it crashed into the green, staining its white scales. The Blazing Overlord Fish got up and tried walking back to Joe Dark, but he was prepared and with one hand he took the fish's wing off, and with his other hand he took the other wing off.

"GRAAAAH! WHY DO YOU STAND BEFORE ME STILL?" Said the Blazing Overlord Fish with questioning, but Joe Dark ignored him and held the fish up so people could take pictures. Joe Dark invited the fish over for dinner and they enjoyed a nice meal of Unlimited Blade Works on blu-ray. Afterwards they played TF2 together and became good friends. However! HOWEVER! Alex Whiter was aware of this, and he was not happy. Being ignored for a fish? Alex Whiter wanted revenge. He waited till they were both asleep and broke into Joe Dark's house. He walked up to the fish's bed and kidnapped him. The next day, Joe Dark woke up and looked around, he couldn't find Fish-kun anywhere, he was about to go out to ask for help when his phone started to ring, picking it up, Alex Whiter asked if he wanted to come over to his house to play Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom multiplayer with him. Joe Dark decided he'd ask Alex to help look for the fish with him when he got there. Sadly, things did not turn out like Joe Dark hoped, when he made it to Alex Whiter's house, he saw the fish on a stake, and before he could say anything, he saw Alex Whiter absorbing the fish's life energy.

"Hey, Joe-kun, I got rid of that annoying pest, so now we can hang out more without him getting in the way! Isn't it great? Now we can be together forever!" said Alex, grinning from ear to ear.

"You... YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHITER!" Cring'd Joe Dark, tears in his eyes and rage in his heart. Alex was clearly confused as he had a question mark above his head.

(This music is begin to play btw): watch?v=sm6Wy04Yaj0

"What's wrong Joe-kun? Hungry? I have HOT DOGS!" Exclaimed Alex Whiter, drooling. Before Alex could get them, Joe Dark delivered a stunning kick to Alex's ribs, sending him walking into the sky. Joe Dark jumped up to continue the assault, but Alex just started laughing.

"Joe-kun is being naughty! Naughty boys have to be punished, but it's okay Joe-kun, I still love you!" Alex said as he began glow. Joe Dark was concerned, but before he could react, an explosion engulfed him.

"See how strong i've become? After absorbing that fish's power and combining it with my own, I'm unstoppable! Isn't that just the bee's knees, Joe-kun?" Shouted Alex Whiter, clearly becoming the cat's pajamas. Joe Dark's resolve was not so easily broken however. He shot straight towards Alex and unleashed a powerful BIGGU BANGU PUUUUUUUNCH, empowered by his friendship with the fish. The attack struck Alex right in the face, sending him into the mountain that is there. Joe Dark began walking to finish Alex off, but he felt his body weakening. He tried to ignore it but he passed out right there.

Meanwhile...

Alex Whiter lost all memory from the past 3 years.

This ends part one of the Joe Dark SaGa


	2. Chapter 2

THIS STORY IS 100% CANON, READ ONLY IF YOU WANT TO READ THE PREQUEL TO CLASH OF THE ELEMENTS.

"Joe Dark" A voice rang out.

"Joe Dark" The voice repeated itself.

"WAKE UP IDIOT JOE DARK O3O!" The voice yelled, waking Joe Dark in a hurry, only to see his stomach being relentlessly assaulted by a kawaii little fistu. The fist belonged to Melanie, Joe Dark's little sister. They weren't related by blood, but a year ago, she found him walking around in the rain, bloody and wearing torn clothes. He didn't know who he was or where he was from. She took him to her house and cleaned him up, fed him, and gave him a place to stay. He only knew his name because of the name tag on his chest that said "Hello, my name is Joe Dark". He was very grateful to her for everything, and felt like he owed her. Over time, bits of his memory started to come back, but he still doesn't know what made him lose his memories. He has been living a peaceful life ever since he met Melanie, but he still felt something was missing.

"Hurry up Joe Dark Onii-chan, your breakfast is gonna get cold ^_^ !" Said Melanie with cheerfulness. Joe Dark got out of bed and started to head to the kitchen, when suddenly he heard a terrible sound.

"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEH" The cry of a wild billy goat is heard. Someone probably tripped into the goat's mouth, it's common around here for some reason. Joe Dark felt uneasy though, he was about to brush it off, but the ground started to shake, it wasn't anything serious, but Joe Dark was still concerned. He rushed to the kitchen to check on Melanie.

This music play for scene.- watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM

"Onii-chan, i'm sc-" Melanie is cut off by a giant funderbolt crashing into the house. Everything is blown away except Joe Dark, seemingly unharmed. He looks around for Melanie, but he only sees a mangled corpse. He rushes to it but it's pretty nasty so he decides he'll look for the cause of the problem instead.

"Its-a Me-a, Mario-a!" Said a voice as Joe Dark saw the fat red son of a bitch step of the the portal that ruined Joe Dark's peaceful life. He was about to attack the guy himself, but his neighbor, Alex Whiter, landed on the guy from the mountain, probably crushing him. Alex Whiter was always a real stand up guy. With that taken care of, Joe Dark decided to move on to burying Melanie, his beloved little sister. However, in her current state she was not something Joe Dark wanted to touch. Joe Dark got a shovel from the shed, and started digging. When he decided the hole was deep enough, he walked back to Melanie, scooped her up in the shovel, and tossed her in the hole. Joe Dark said a few words of farewell, and covered her in dirt. The whole process only took like 10 minutes. He decided to go give Alex Whiter his thanks for getting revenge for Melanie, when he saw the fat faggot and Alex Whiter leaving Alex Whiter's house. Joe Dark was confused so he crept forward to get a closer look. Alex looked away from the red bastard for a second, then spoke a few words to him while smiling. Joe Dark was absolutely furious at this point, the Italian psychopath probably tricked Alex Whiter his neighbor! Joe Dark stepped out from his cover to reveal the truth to Alex Whiter, but they hopped into the cause of Melanie's death! There was no telling what would happen if Mario got Alex Whiter somewhere where he couldn't get help! Joe Dark HAD to save him! The portal was starting to close, so Joe Dark had to run at it at maximum speed to just make it in time. He jumped in, and immediately his head started to throb.

"GRAAAAAAH! WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT ME STILL!?" Screamed Joe Dark. He started looking around, and he noticed scenes he didn't recognize, but involving people he knew. There was Alex Whiter in a house Joe Dark didn't recognize, a fish Joe Dark had never seen before, and Unlimited Blade Works on bluray. Joe Dark was confused, but then he saw a scene that made his head feel like it was going to explode, but he felt a strange need to watch. There was a fish on a stake, and Alex Whiter's wild laughter. Joe Dark blinked a few times, and then he saw himself cring. Suddenly it hit him, these were his memories, and once he realized this, all of his memories returned to him in like, a second or something. Joe Dark was thrown out of the portal and landed on grass. However, the grass was not something he recognized, it looked like it was from a video game. Looking around, he noticed the hills were staring at him. Normally, this would have bothered him, however, right now he had only one thing on his mind.

"WHITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"


	3. Chapter 3

THIS STORY IS 100% CANON, READ ONLY IF YOU WANT TO READ CLASH OF THE ELEMENTS THROUGH JOE DARK'S POINT OF VIEW ( USUALLY )

Music- watch?v=HMpkyl9tcQ8

"Damn, there's no lolis around here! What a fucking waste of time!" Spat some creepy motherfucker. He turned his gaze to a koopa that was cowering nearby. The koopa had no legs and was missing an eye, his clothes torn in various places and his shell nowhere to be seen. Blood was forming a puddle around the koopa, who was covered in blood red blood himself.

"Please... let me go, I won't tell anyone, I just don't want to die...have mercy." Said the koopa weakly. The eye that remained was flowing with tears. The creepy motherfucker gave a smile that seemed so gentle you'd think he was a saint.

"Alright, I'll let you go on one condition." He replied.

"Please, i'll do anything!" The koopa cried, renewed with hope.

"Get on your knees and beg."

"...What?"

"I'll give you ten seconds, be glad I'm so generous!" The creepy motherfucker cackled. The Koopa could only watch in horror as his legs were being gnawed at by the monster before him. As panic began to fill every inch of his body, he tried to crawl away.

"Hey, why are you leaving? Time's up!" said the creepy motherfucker.

"You... You're a sick fuck!" screamed the koopa.

"heh...yeah..."

(music ends here btw)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe Dark heard a bloodcurdling scream nearby. Abandoning his hopes of getting to sleep right now, he rushed towards to sound and saw a horrifying scene. What used to be a koopa was on the ground, torn apart and mouth agape. Joe Dark could see organs scattered about and limbs in a pile. The area had blood splattered everywhere. The most unsettling part of the whole scene was the man standing in the middle of it all, covered in blood, chewing on something, and staring at Joe Dark.

"What the fuck... Who the FUCK are YOU?" Joe Dark yelled in a rage. This koopa likely had a family that cared for him, friends that wanted to see him again, maybe even a lover. This bastard was no better than Mario or Alex Whiter.

"heh, you can call me Mantis Joe. Judging by your name tag, you must be Joe Dark. I've heard rumors about you!" The sick fuck replied. Before Joe Dark could reply, Mantis Joe rushed at Joe Dark at blinding speeds! Oh no!

TUNE IN NEXT EPISODE, DESU


	4. Chapter 4 - Super Determination Beam

WARNING THIS STORY IS 100% CANON. READ THIS ONLY FOR CLASH OF THE ELEMENTS FROM JOE DARK'S POINT OF VIEW SOMETIMES!

Music that is currently playing for this fight scene that is happening right now: watch?v=gBFuYdI1_ow

Mantis Joe rushes at Joe Dark at blinding speeds. Joe Dark tries to dodge, but Mantis Joe is already behind him.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mantis Joe yelled.

Mantis Joe slashed at Joe Dark with his knife, but Joe Dark is able to react this time thanks to Mantis Joe's warning. Joe Dark receives a wound to his back, but it isn't too severe. Joe Dark realizes he doesn't want to risk a ground battle with this sick fuck, so he jumps as high as he can into the air and starts to use his flying ability.

"What the hell? You have a flying ability?!" Mantis Joe shouted in surprise. Mantis Joe was in for a heap of trouble now that Joe Dark was in the air.

"Prepare yourself Mantis Joe!" Roared Joe Dark as he gathered power for his next attack. His ears started shooting out steam as his attack began to reach the final stages of preparation.

"W-What's going on?!" Whimpered Mantis Joe.

"Your end, monster. TAKE THIS! DARK KING KING FIST!" Powerstronged Joe Dark as he unleashed his most powerful attack. It was too much for Mantis Joe to dodge and he was engulfed in the attack. Joe Dark came back to the ground. He looked a little but he didn't see Mantis Joe's body so he must have destroyed his corpse too.

(adn aslo the mlg song is over now :( )

"Finally I can get some much needed sleep." Joe Dark said. He leaned on a tree nearby and fell asleep standing up because he's just that cool. As he sleeps, he remembers the hardships of his journey so far.

{{{{ Music starts to play and you starts to headbang it to: watch?v=vds5cJ_RnAU }}}

He remembers coming to this land, and seeing that koopa corpse next to that sick fuck. He remembers sneaking into a toad's house to get a butter knife to take down Alex Whiter. He remembers being thrown off of Alex Whiter by Mario and some Crazee Dayzee that looked a bit funny. He remembers falling on that butter knife and getting a nasty cut, as well as teaming up with Cackletta to get his revenge on Alex Whiter. He remembers...

"EEHHHHHH? NANI?" Joe Dark began to panic. Most of these memories couldn't be his, as they never happened. They couldn't have happened, and yet... they seemed so real! Joe Dark couldn't believe it, ever since then he ever saw Alex Whiter killed his best friend the fish, Joe Dark's life has been falling apart. He couldn't stand it anymore, he just wanted a fucking break from everything. Joe Dark decided he would go to sleep and sort everything out in the morning. He has a dream where an old guy with 3 eyes speaks to him.

{{{ ALSO THE MUSIC IS OVER NOW OKAY? }}}

"Yo Joe Dark, those memories were from the future, you can change your destiny! Anyways gotta go I'm real busy and shit see ya." The old man walked away into the fire and flames. Joe Dark woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the morning.

"Crazy Dream... But maybe it's right, I should try to stop that from happening." Joe Dark resolves to do his best! He heads off towards Toad Town, determined to get his revenge!

JOE DARK HEADS OFF IN SEARCH OF REVENGE! CAN HE SUCCEED?! JOE DARK! WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU!


	5. Chapter 5 - Preparation for MLG Pro Merk

WARNING: ALERT: WATCH OUT!: BEWARE: THIS STORY IS 100% CANON, READ ONLY IF YOU WANT TO READ CLASH OF THE ELEMENTS IF JOE DARK WENT BACK IN TIME WITH THE KNOWING OF WHAT HAPPENS LATER BEFORE IT HAPPENS BUT BEING ABLE TO CHANGE WHAT HAPPENS BECAUSE HE KNOWS IT'LL HAPPEN UNLESS HE CHANGES IT BECAUSE HE IS AWARE OF THE FACT THAT IF HE DOES WHAT HE ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO DO THE SAME THINGS WILL HAPPEN BUT IF HE DOES SOME DIFFERENT STUFF THEN MAYBE THINGS WILL TURN OUT DIFFERENTLY AND PERHAPS WOULD BE MORE BENEFICIAL TO HIM IN THE LONG RUN, HOWEVER HE HAS TO BE CAREFUL BECAUSE IF HE MESSES UP THINGS WILL END UP THE SAME OR WORSE FOR HIM AND THAT RUINS THE ENTIRE FUCKING POINT.

Intro song during the intro: watch?v=9jjtQIuaSi8

Joe Dark looks up at the sky. It is a brand new day, and a day for him and him alone. This is his chance to shine and avenge the fish.

"I'm ready, Alex WHITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Joe Dark shouted.

Hardcore dramatic mood music to get ready for the showdown with Alex Whiter that Joe Dark will have soon: watch?v=W-IN1mOA0Rs

Joe Dark took off at top speeds, more determined than ever. He jumped over rock, not paying attention to what was in front of him, and started to fall off a cliff! If he didn't react quickly, he'd be a goner! Luckily, he could fly so there was absolutely no danger in the first place. Joe Dark continued onward to his ultimate destination: Wherever the fuck that Alex Whiter bastard was. Joe Dark didn't really know, so he followed his heart. Nothing would get in his way now, he was prepared and stronger than ever. Joe Dark didn't know how long it took him as he lost track of time, but he eventually he made it to toad town, exhausted, hungry, and covered in filth. *(MUSIC IS NOW OVER NOW)*

Joe Dark heard a really awful fake accent nearby, so he took cover behind a bush. It was Mario! Not only that, but next to him was Alex Whiter and some messed up looking plant whom he felt had a wolf form. Joe probably could attack Alex Whiter right now, but last time he tried, Mario and that plant, Driad was the name if he remembered correctly, stopped him. Joe Dark couldn't repeat the same mistakes, he had to be careful and plan his next move, despite the rage and sorrow in his heart, he had to hold back for now. First, he waited for them to leave so they wouldn't notice him, then he walked into someone's house. Luckily, they had a full fridge, so Joe Dark decided to help himself. Joe Dark was no fool, he made the right choices and got the right foods in his diet. Joe Dark always made healthy choices, it's how he kept his perfect figure. Joe Dark didn't feel bad about taking someone's food, it was going to a good cause. Joe Dark also needed to wash up and a change of clothes, though he didn't think he'd find anything his size in Toad Town. He'd just have to wash what he currently has on and find someone to make him a new set later. Joe Dark undressed and got into the toad's shower, which was really small by the way, to wash up. Joe Dark made sure to scrub everywhere, even behind the ears. He had trouble with his back, which made him think. If he had a girlfriend, she'd wash his back, he'd seen it in a couple eroge he played. While thinking about this, he was reminded of his waifu. If she were real, she'd be rooting him on. He had to do this for her sake too. Joe Dark got out of the show and began to wash his clothes. He noticed several tears in all the wrong places, and it bothered him that he wouldn't be looking his best while getting revenge. When he was satisfied, he put a towel on and hung his clothes up outside to dry. Joe Dark then went inside, found the toad's bed, and crawled in. Joe Dark fell asleep within a few minutes, he needed his sleep for this.

WILL JOE DARK DEFEAT ALEX WHITER? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6 - Alex Whiter sucks donkey

WARNING: THIS STORY IS 100% CANON, READ ONLY IF YOU WANT TO READ AS GOLD STOIRIES AND WANT TO READ A CLASH OF THE ELEMENTS STOIRY.

Intro to this epic chapter of epic merks: watch?v=WPYrJ_VBRrM

Joe Dark was having a dream. He was burying Alex Whiter under concrete, so it was a really nice dream, and he woke up feeling refreshed and he was in a really good mood.

Musics as his dream ended for playing: watch?v=zDPJuAxZaOo

"Let's go, WHITEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Joe Dark shouted. Joe Dark quickly ran to the fridge and ate a heart healthy breakfast, making sure to chew thoroughly with every mouthful. Where would Joe Dark be without his hygiene? Joe Dark rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as fast as possible while making sure he didn't miss anything. He then began to floss, and when that was done, he got some mouthwash and poured it down the drain. Joe Dark hated mouthwash, but he liked wearing clothes. Joe Dark burst outside and quickly grabbed his clothes, putting them on before anyone could see him. They were nice and dry, and Joe Dark liked them dry. He was ready now, so he casually strolled over to where Alex Whiter was, and knocked on the door. Driad answered almost immediately.

"Hey there, may I ask who you might be?" Driad asked politely. Joe Dark was a man of manners, so how bowed his head before punching Driad across the room, leaving him out cold. Alex Whiter heard the impact of the blow and quickly appeared before Joe Dark.

"W-What did you do to Driad!? Who ARE you?" Alex Whiter asked in shock. Alex Whiter's eyes were wide with horror, as he was alone right now. Mario had said he was going to Peach's castle for some special cake, and Driad was taken out already.

"I don't expect you to remember me, WHITEEEEEEEEEEEER! But I remember you, and I remember all the things you've done to me! I remember EVERYTHING! It's over for you WHITEEEEEEEEEER!" Joe Dark started. "I challenge you to a man to man fight, just you and me, no outside help. We'll fight to the death, if I win, i'll move on to Mario. If you win, i'll be dead and there will be no more problems from me." He continued.

"And if I refuse? What can you do against all of us? Our friendship is a bond that makes us stronger than any foe!" Alex Whiter declared with confidence. %$MUSIC ENDS AT THIS POINT BECAUSE IT STOPPED PLAYING THE SONG AT THIS POINT FOR REASONS$%

NEW MUSIC TIME! YEAAAAAAH!: watch?v=NGXJ6LfGkmM

"Then I'll kill everyone in this entire fucking town." Joe Dark said simply, his eyes filled with owls. Joe Dark wouldn't let anything stop him now, his rage had reached its peak, and we was willing to take extreme measures.

"You...You're a monster! I accept your terms, but promise me everyone here will be unharmed!" Alex Whiter was worried about the town and his friends, he had to do something.

"That's up to you, WHITEEEEEEEEEEEER! Follow me to our little arena, I promise it'll be away from the town." Joe Dark started walking towards an area he checked out beforehand. It was a clear field with no people, a perfect area for a clash of two great powers. MUSIC END AGAIN BUT NO MORE MUSICS TRICKY SNEAKS HERE IS NEW MUSIC!-: watch?v=pUIfKcCP-zw

"Alright, i'll even give you the first move WHITEEEEEEEEER!" Joe Dark offered generously. Alex Whiter was scurred, so he accepted. Alex Whiter thought carefully, then ran up to Joe Dark, pulled out the sand in his pocket, and threw it at Joe Dark.

"MY EYES! GOD DAMN IT WHITEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Joe Dark roared, not expecting such a cowardly act from Alex Whiter. Alex Whiter used this chance to kick Joe Dark in the balls and get behind him.

"FUCKING HELL WHITEEEEEEEEEEEEER! YOU ARE A FUCKING PUSSY!" Joe Dark was mad, and rightfully so.

"EAT THIS! MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Alex Whiter screeched. Alex Whiter unleashed a flurry of blows on Joe Dark's exposed back.

"AND NOW FOR MY FINISHER!" Alex Whiter picked up a rock and dropped it on Joe Dark's head. Alex Whiter looked at Joe Dark triumphantly, but something was wrong.

"Are you done messing around now WHITEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!?" asked Joe Dark, finally getting the sand out of his eyes. Alex Whiter was horrified, how could that powerful technique not defeat him?

"I AM JOE DARK! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A JOKE LIKE THAT! PREPARE YOURSELF WHITEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Joe Dark jumped above Alex Whiter, landing on his shoulders. Joe Dark grabbed Alex Whiter's skull with his left hand and pulled his head backwards. His right hand began to give off a black auaura.

"IT'S OVER WHITEEEEEEEEEEEER! DARKING KING FIST!" Joe Dark unleashed this powerful punch directly onto Alex Whiter's left nostril, causing a dangerously cheesy explosion. The field was wiped out in an instant., leaving behind nothing but Joe Dark and a corpse. Joe Dark checked Alex Whiter's pulse to confirm it.

"We did it!" Joe Dark said with a smile. He avenged the fish! Alex Whiter was dead for good! Joe Dark got his revenge, but he still was unsatisfied.

"That's it? That's Snooze-ville!" Joe Dark complained. On the bright side, there still was Mario, but he would save that for tomorrow, as Joe Dark was unsure of Mario's strength and Alex Whiter's dirty tactics did more damage than Joe Dark liked. Joe Dark went back to the toad's house for lunch and lifting.

GOOD FOR YOU JOE DARK YOU GOT THAT RASCALLY ALEX WHITER AND HIS SILLY ANTICS! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!


End file.
